robloxiwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Somekiryu
ThecapcomFreak (formerly Thenintendofreak, MikeHike) is a genre-dynamic director. He has been making films since 2010 and made his debut with The Camp. History His first account, MikeHike, joined in 2008. He was last seen in 2011, and was banned for undisclosed reasons. On his second account,'' thenintendofreak (which suffered the same fate is MikeHike), thecapcomfreak made quite a few remarkable videos' for the time.' He eventually became a composer for his series, Darkvalk, and is also known for making the films the fastest on ROBLOXiwood. He also was the first to make a film on mental illness in ROBLOXiwood. In mid-2012, ThecapcomFreak lost his Builder's Club, and in turn gave his group to AbsentHiya (to be a group holder.) After running the group like this for a short period of time, Derter23 came to ThecapcomFreak proposing he had BC and could run the group better than AbsentHiya. ThecapcomFreak invited AbsentHiya to a party and gave him a test on his maturity, to which he failed and refused to give the group to Derter. Capcom messaged Absent, asking again, to which he replied "Thanks for sealing my answer. No." As a result, ThecapcomFreak had Derter23 make a new group called The Capcom Company. In a very quick process, ThecapcomFreak had all the members from The Capcom Productions leave and join The Capcom Company. The Capcom Company was later shut down and merged into ConFilms. Late 2012, CosimoValuta and KrisBush15 came to ThecapcomFreak proposing to morph his group into The ConFilm Production Corporations of Roblox, their new group that aimed to unite movie making under one name. ThecapcomFreak agreed. However, after Mike Hike became a part of ConFilms, there were disputes in rights, ownership, and which each film would go. Problems continued on when ThecapcomFreak was put in charge of firing, and he fired inactive members of the group. Capcom talked to Kris, and he retrieved the rights to his films, and left ConFilms. Cosimo was enraged by the exchange that took place and left as well. Kris, feeling unfit to lead ConFilms alone, shut it down. It was later revived and is now run by Kris and RuthlessWarbeast. Director Filmography ''(List in-complete) Films Acted In *Zombie Fight 2009 as himself. *Bloopers 2010 as himself. *The Camp 2010 as Trevor. *Mike Hike 2010 as Mike Hike. *The Mafia 2011 as Nintendo. *Mike Hike II 2011 as Mike Hike. *Mike Hike III 2011 as Mike Hike. *Mike Hike IV (incomplete) 2012 as Mike Hike. *Mike Hike V 2012 as Mike Hike. *December 21, 2012: The End of Roblox 2012 (Backup Actor/'Extra') *Shattered Silence: Fall From Grace (Backup Actor/Extra) 2012 as Margaret. *Mike Hike: Punching Bag Nuub 2013 as Mike Hike. *The Revenger (Backup Actor/Extra) 2013 as Revenger, Halopro21. *Mike Hike: Punching Bag Nuub 2013 as Mike Hike. *Mike Hike VI: Equal Match 2013 as Mike Hike. *Mike Hike VII: Darkness Rises 2013 as Mike Hike. *Vengeance 2013 as Vengeance. *Eclipse 2013 as Daniel. *Rescind 2013 as Mike Hike, Daniel, Vengeance, and Trevor. *Darkvalk 2013 as Darkvalk. *Vortex Security: Operation Sky Storm 2013 as (Backup Actor/'Extra') *The Dark Knight: Knightfall 2014 as (Backup Actor/'Extra') *Orbital Providence 2014 as (Backup Actor/Extra) as Flight Engineer Lisa Marshall. Awards Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Actors